Panini
Panini is a 6-year old girl and one of the main characters in the series. She became a great chef under the tutelage of her teacher, Ms. Endive. She has a huge crush on Chowder and tries to get closer to him despite him not wanting to become more than friends. Appearance Panini is a pink bunny/cat (cabbit). She has her ears tied like pigtails/ponytail and has rose colored eyes. Her regular outfit is a yellow dress with light green polka-dots and a light green heart in the middle of the dress. She has green shoes and a polka-dotted hair band that ties her ears. Her appearance changes when she is angry to an extreme degree. During this time while she is in her "anger form", she resembles a cat more than a rabbit. She has black fur, her irises and nose are fuschia, and her scleras are green. Also during this time, her outfit resembles Chowder's. Also stated by the creator, she was going to be named Borlotti, have pointy ears and wear something with her face being the only thing not covered. Instead of being in love with Chowder, she would be a bully to him. C.H Greenblatt described them like Tommy and Angelica Pickles from Rugrats. However, the creator dropped the pointy ears idea as he felt it didn't fit with the drawing styles of Chowder, and he wasn't fond with that behavior as he thought he needed to make her more "sweeter and cuter". He then thought of a concept of Panini being in love with Chowder, since Chowder is not old enough to fall in love with females, according to Greenblatt, this aspect would frustrate Chowder "in a more fun way". Personality Panini is very loyal to Ms. Endive and gets punished by her whenever she fails her, according to "The Apprentice Games". Panini always obeys Ms. Endive's demands, even if it means hurting Chowder. ]] Panini is also a good Sniffleball player. In one episode, Panini thought that she and Chowder had a Bluenana Baby. Panini also has a dark side, like when she violently forced Chowder to hold her hand and when she almost beat Gazpacho into a pulp. She sometimes seems to dislike Gorgonzola due to his constant bullying of Chowder. Episode Appearances *Chowder's Girlfriend *Grubble Gum *Certifrycation Class *A Taste of Marzipan *At Your Service *Sniffleball *The Bruised Bluenana *Chowder Loses His Hat (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Brain Grub (Cameo) *The Apprentice Games *Panini for President *Hey, Hey It's Knishmas! *Big Ball *The Brain Freeze *Endive's Dirty Secret *The Chain Recipe *Sheboodles *Apprentice Appreciation Day *The Grape Worm *Hands On a Big Mixer *The Apprentice Scouts *The Birthday Suits *The Heist *The Prank *Chowder Grows Up Trivia *She is currently the only female Cat/Bunny/Bear aside from Ambrosia. *She opened a bakery and has an apprentice named Ambrosia when she grows up. *She is named after a sweet bread pastry and grows up to be a pastry chef. **However, Borlotti (which was supposed to be her original name) are beans. *She's also named after an Italian pressed sandwich. *Panini, like many of the characters in the main cast, has broken the fourth wall. *She is shown to have a dislike for Gorgonzola because he picks on Chowder. *Chowder and Panini are friends as he does deeply care about her; however, Chowder doesn't want to have an intimate relationship and only wants to stay friends with her. *She is younger than Ceviche. *Despite having tall ears, she can fit them in small hats. *She stated she wanted 12 babies while Chowder, if he decided to settle down, would have one. When they marry, they end up with 50 children. *When Panini goes berserk, she turns into a cat with sharp claws such as in the episode Bluenana and attacked Gazpacho mercilessly. Also, In the Apprentice Games, Panini can be seen in cat mode. *In Punch Time Explosion XL, she synergys with Hoss Delgado *She can be angry with Chowder like in Banned from the Stand where she forces Chowder to hold her hand, and Dinner Thearter where she breaks up with Chowder (even though She and him didn't start yet) for saying she got killed. *She knows Chowder is an idiot. *She also has her own theme song played only when she and Chowder are alone. *Chowder wanted to marry her and she declined even though she also has dreams. *She resembles Anais Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball. Gallery 0052.jpg|Flanini trying to give Chowder warmth in The Brain Freeze C007S062 013.jpg|Panini's Knishmas clothes in Hey Hey It's Knishmas! Panini39.jpg Panini27.PNG Chowder-The bruised bluenana Epicpart.PNG Panini41.jpg Paninianimeeyes.jpg The Bruised Bluenana053 0001.jpg The Bruised Bluenana019 0001.jpg PANINI42.JPG Tumblr lw5hxdBs4U1qcxgfmo1 500.gif|Panini in her fancy and seductive outfit Paniniprezident.jpg|Panini in a deleted scene of the episode Panini for President. OldPan.JPG|A Grown up Panini Borlotti.png|Her original concept art as Borlotti. Panini- wedding dress.jpg|Panini and Chowder- The Dinner Theater Screaming.jpg|Chowder and panini screaming while the giant mixer bowl is flying in the air Anniversary .jpg|Panini in CN annoversary Big bunny.jpg|Photo bombed Bfgf.jpg|Past meets future Kiss.jpg|Chowder kisses panini imager .jpg|Kiss kiss hiya toots "toot"toot" Sad.jpg|Let him kill you and use you as bait images .jpg|The big guns images g.jpg|Trapegino in peace please!? Himage.jpg imagejjj.jpg Dirty.jpg imagejjj h.jpg imagejjjjjjjjj.jpg images we .jpg Panini ms.jpg images eg .jpg imagegggg.jpg imagejlslsl.jpg image niño .jpg imagekkkkiss.jpg ihelp.jpg Ahhh.jpg Um chowder.jpg|Um chowder is that you? Ugh.jpg Sad agon.jpg Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Heros Category:Former Villains Category:List of articles Category:Kids Category:Main Character Category:Females